Hadiah Terindah
by Gil-chann Weilschmidt
Summary: gimana kalau ichigo dan hichigo nggak saling kenal? ngga ada hubungan? di dunia nyata, dan.. hadir sebagai sosok anak kecil?  hichi & igo  ichigo


_Weheheheheh, sorry kalo bahasanya agak aneh, gaje-lah..._

_ni sebetulnya cerpen yg aku pake buat tugas Bahasa Indonesia-ku.._

_apabolehbuat, untuk sekedar mengisi account-ku ku upload deh... (hohoho~)_

_nekat juga aku nulis cerita tentang igo (Ich**igo**) sama Hichi (**Hichi**go)... (biarin lah, guruku juga gak bakalan tau... HAHAHA)_

_1. Disini, ibunya ichigo masih ada.. _=▽=

_2. Hichi-nya jadi lemah lembut gitu.. *dropsweat* heheh, habis... _=_=; _adduuuh... nanti gak matching.._

_3. Si- Hichi albinooooooo (emang dah dari awal sih) tapi kalo aku tulis "albino" disitu, bisa gawat kalo dibaca guruku.. (kan aneh)_ xD

_4. Nih cerita versi original-nya,.. ga ada tambah-tambahan ketikan... ^^_

**Selamat membaca~ **_*dropsweat lagi*_

_

* * *

_

**Hadiah Terindah**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan kesal. "Huh!" keluhku.

Aku adalah Igo, Aku sekarang tinggal bersama Ayahku, sedangkan ibuku masih berada di luar kota. Meski anak tunggal, Tetapi aku selalu saja tidak merasa bahagia. Aku selalu merasa bahwa ayahku tidak menyayangiku. Buktinya, dari dulu aku tidak pernah diperhatikan dan disayang. Memang aku selalu merasa bahwa diriku adalah anak yang sangat kesepian, dan hidupku pun terasa hampa serta dingin.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMP sejak libur semester lalu.

Aku beranjak bangun dengan kesal lalu langsung mandi tanpa merapikan tempat tidurku. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa, meja makan selalu kosong. Aku menyiapkan makananku sendiri dan memakannya sendiri. Lalu, aku mengambil tasku, mengenakan sepatuku, lalu langsung berangkat karena ayahku juga sudah berangkat bekerja.

TEEETT... bel sekolahku berbunyi. Aku segera masuk ke kelas dan, tiba-tiba guruku mengumumkan bahwa ada anak baru dikelasku. Seluruh murid terkejut mendengarnya.

Sesosok anak laki-laki muncul dihadapanku. Aku terkejut, karena kulitnya berwarna pucat dan dia terus diam tanpa bicara satu patah katapun.

Teman-temanku pun langsung menghina dan mengacuhkannya. Akhirnya ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan tak lama kemudian setelah Ia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, ia langsung duduk tepat disampingku. Oh, namanya Hichi? kok seperti anak perempuan? gumamku dengan tertawa kecil.

Aku cukup kaget dan gugup. Semakin kulihat wajahnya yang pucat, Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Tetapi aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyapanya. 'Hai Hichi, aku Igo. Salam Kenal!" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Ia membalasnya sambil tersenyum gembira. "Terimakasih, Salam kenal juga!" balasnya. Aku bingung, sepertinya dia anak baik, dan mengapa dia berterimakasih? apakah karena aku memerhatikannya?

Istirahat pertama, Ia Duduk menyendiri di sudut kelas. Dan disekitarnya ada beberapa anak yang mengejeknya. 'Haha! Hichi? nama apa itu? haha, bahkan kamu pucat sekali, seperti hantu!". Aku langsung menghampiri mereka. "Sudah Cukup! kenapa kalian mengejek dia? dia kan juga teman kita! meski dia memlilki kelainan bukan berarti dia bukan manusia!" bentakku kesal. "Oh? jadi kau membela hantu ini?" kata salah satu anak. Aku sangat sebal, tetapi tak lama kemudian guru datang dan menegur kita semua. Setelah ditegur guru, Hichi mengajakku berjalan agak jauh dari situ, dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Igo, Terimaksih ya". Aku benar benar merasa bahagia karena telah menolong orang lain, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan terimakasih dan memerhatikanku. Dari sini, aku belajar bahwa aku harus saling tolong menolong, serta tidak boleh merendahkan orang lain lagi.

Tidak lama kami sudah menjadi teman akrab. Dan, aku bercerita cukup banyak tentang diriku dan keluargaku. Aku terkejut ketika aku mengetahui bahwa ia anak yatim piatu. Ia berasal dari Jepang. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak percaya! dari mana kamu mendapat uang untuk sekolah?" Kataku. Ia berkata "Memang dulu aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku dan aku diasuh oleh nenekku yang tinggal di Indonesia. Waktu berumur sekitar 5 tahun, nenekku tidak mau mengurusku lagi dan mengusirku. Setiap orang yang bertemu aku selalu takut kepadaku. Dan akhirnya aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku juga dapat beasiswa, jadi tidak perlu bayar uang sekolah." ujarnya.

Aku termenung sejenak. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih menderita daripada aku. Hidupku langsung terasa lebih hangat. Aku teringat waktu ayah merayakan ulang tahunku, dan merawatku waktu sakit. Mungkin ayahku jarang memerhatikanku karena ia sibuk dan aku yang tidak mau mengerti kesibukan ayah. Aku menyela sejenak, "Oh? dari jepang? pantas saja namamu aneh! apa kamu bisa bicara bahasa Jepang? dan bagaimana kamu bisa bicara bahasa Indonesia?" "Bahasa Jepang? hm.. Bisa dasarnya saja sih.. Kalau bicara bahasa Indonesia pasti bisa, karena, sejak dulu kecil aku sudah dibesarkan disini." Jawabnya dengan pasti. Dan aku cukup terkejut setelah aku mengetahui kalau dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku.

Setelah beberama lama kami berbincang-bincang, Hichi berkata padaku, " Mungkin kau harus mengerti posisi ayahmu. Segalanya tidak terjadi begitu saja, kau harus berusaha." lalu ia menghiburku dengan beberapa kata-kata dan cerita.

Tak Terasa waktu berjalan sungguh cepat, setelah istirahat selesai, tentu aku dan teman-temanku yang lain memulai proses belajar kembali.

4 jam sudah berlalu, dan sekarang sudah siang.

TEEETT... Bel berbunyi untuk yang terakhir. "Yes! saatnya pulang!" teriakku girang.

Aku langsung berlari pulang dan menyusun rencana untuk meminta maaf kepada ayah. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara orang membuka pintu rumahku. "Itu pasti ayah!" aku langsung berlali keluar, dan memang itu ayahku. Aku memberinya salam dan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol sebentar. "Ayah, Aku minta maaf. Aku selalu mengira bahwa ayah tidak menyayangiku." aku mengungkapkan semua pikiranku kepada ayahku. Ia memaafkanku.

Esoknya, aku bersekolah seperti biasa. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Hichi.

Kata anak-anak dia sudah tidak disini lagi, ia telah diadopsi oleh seseorang.

Betapa sedihnya aku mendengar kabar itu. 'Padahal baru sehari, masa hanya sehari sih?" kataku tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah membuat aku dan ayahku berbaikan kembali. "Tetapi aku harus berbahagia, akhirnya ia memiliki keluarga. Ia pasti bahagia sekali." gumamku.

Sesampainya di rumah aku berkata, "Ayah, Aku pulang!". Ayahku juga menyambutku dengan senyum yang lebar, dan mengatakan " Ada kejutan untukmu, karena sudah menjadi anak yang baik! Ibumu sudah pulang dari luar kota, dan kami mengadopsi adik untukmu. Tetapi meski ia memiliki kelainan.." Ayahku belum sempat selesai bicara, tetapi aku terkejut dan berlari ke arah ruang tengah.

"Greeekk.." Pintu kubuka dan kudapati Ibuku sedang merangkul seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak asing lagi untukku. "Hichi!" Teriakku senang. Ibuku kaget dan bertanya berbagai macam hal kepadaku.

Setelah semua kujelaskan, aku berterimakasih kepada Ibu dan Ayahku.

Ayah dan Ibuku memilih dia karena dia adalah anak yang baik dan sopan. Tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Sekarang aku sangat bahagia Karena, Aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dalam keluarga lagi, dan aku mendapatkan teman yang akhirnya menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Ini adalah hadiah terindah dari Ayah, Ibu, dan Hichi.

Sekarang, aku merasa bahwa keluargaku adalah tempat yang paling sempurna!

※※※

* * *

Gimana?

Maaf deh kalau ceritanya jadi agak aneh gini,

em..

Gimana kalo review aja? ^▽^

!- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:uistory_message;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} - ¸¸.•*¨*• wahahaha, Arigatou! •*¨*•.¸¸


End file.
